


NSFW Tumblr Asks & Requests

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Damien, Dom Gabriel, M/M, Multi, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: A jumble of pieces that are on the spicier side.Come talk to me on tumblr @puppy-prinx for more spicy things!





	1. McR76 With trans!Jesse

Jesse liked to show off in front of his commanders when they were watching over training sessions, taking notes and whispering comments to each other about which agents were best suited for what assignment and who needed more training before anything could be decided on. They were as professional as ever when evaluating Jesse, but he still put his best effort into whatever workout he was doing when they passed while trying to seem as sensual as possible. If he was able to, he looked them straight in the eyes while working out. Jack always left with a dark blush and Gabe with an evil smirk. Jesse loved the effect he had on them.

 

Evaluations often happened in the morning so the commanders could talk and compare notes for the rest of the day about the agents, like a formal gossip session. Jesse never worried about what they'd think of him, even before they started their relationship. He knew he was a good agent right away, his confidence only growing as he got formal training and regular praise from his peers and commanding officers. He could ride that confident high all day, gleeful from their reactions and feeling safe in his knowledge that he'd get excellent comments back in the official report.

 

All day after reviews, Jesse couldn't think of anything but the reward that was waiting for him in the evening. They had promised him that if he impressed them, they had a surprise for him. Jesse was never one to back down from a challenge and his boyfriends always had the best surprises- from picnics out on the beach, to dates in the nearby town, to quiet movie nights in Jesse's quarters spent cuddling and relaxing. Their surprises were always a joy, but all over the place. He had no idea what they had in mind for him tonight. He could only hope they were just as impatient about it as he was, and were suffering through an equally long day.

 

Finally, when his last training session ended for the day, he almost ran back to his room. He still had no idea what the surprise would be and they hadn't given him any hints, but he wanted to be clean for it and he was in desperate need of a shower. He kicked his boots off by the door and set his hat on the table next to his bed before throwing all his clothes into the laundry hamper by the bathroom. He took a long shower, longer than usual, to make sure he was completely clean. For a moment, he paused when he looked down at himself, unable to help the smile as his fingers traced lightly over the scars on his chest. He was beyond glad that he didn't have to risk injury by wearing a binder during training anymore- no more bruised ribs and short breath for him.

 

When he deemed himself clean enough, Jesse stepped out of the shower and made to dry his hair with the hair dryer, but he heard familiar voices on the other side of the bathroom door. So instead, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the main living area of his room, grinning at the sight of his boyfriends already sitting on his bed and talking quietly to each other. They both looked over when the heard the door open.

 

“Jesse! Congratulations on another wonderful evaluation. Your physical prowess deems you an excellent agent,” Jack said, very formally. Jesse and Gabe both snickered.

 

“And congratulations on looking so delicious still dripping wet. Your low-wrapped towel deems you a gorgeous boyfriend.” Gabe winked at Jesse, grinning deviously.

 

Jesse blushed dark at the praise but giggled at the cheesy flirting as he walked over to flop onto the bed between them. They each gave him a kiss on his cheek, Jack on the right and Gabe on the left.

 

“So, what's the surprise?”

 

Jesse sounded more eager than he wanted to, but he was too excited to contain it. Date nights were so rare with how busy his boyfriends are, he was so happy to be able to spend some time with them together. They both looked at each other and shared the same devious grin that Gabe had earlier before looking at Jesse.

 

“Well...it involves fewer clothes than we have on now. Even less than you have.”

 

Jesse’s blush only darkened and spread down his neck as Jack gently tugged his towel away. He wiggled back to lay in the middle of the bed, completely bare now, and watched his boyfriends slowly strip like they were putting on a show for him. Jesse squeezed his legs together in attempt to quell the rush of wetness that slicked his thighs at the sighs of his boyfriends purposefully trying to get him wound up. It worked perfectly- by the time they crawled back into bed completely naked, he was a squirming, anxious mess with a wet spot already forming beneath him.

 

Gabe wrapped his arms around Jesse and tugged him onto his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. Jesse leaned back against him, cuddling up close and wiggling just a bit to be a tease since he felt Gabe's very obviously hard cock press against the small of his back. Jack crawled over to kneel between Jesse's legs and slowly ran his hands along his thighs, smiling sweetly now. Jesse looked up at Gabe and saw he was smiling the same way.

 

“Tonight is all about you, baby boy. You've been working so hard lately and you did so well on the evaluation. We are gonna take care of you, you just need to relax and enjoy it.”

 

With that, Jack leaned forward to kiss him gently, keeping it light and sweet, before moving down to his jaw, down his neck, across his chest, paying special attention to the scars there, and down his stomach until he finally planted a light kiss on Jesse's little cock that was peeking out puffy and excited. Jesse jolted and gasped at the contact, laying his head back on Gabe’s shoulder as he closed his eyes to enjoy Jack’s laving tongue and gently probing fingers. 

 

As Jack worked between his legs, Gabe kissed down his neck and across his throat, sucking the occasional dark mark into any skin he could reach. Jesse would have obvious marks for days, and he loved the thought of Jesse showing them off. While his mouth worked at Jesse's neck, his hands wandered across his abdomen, sometimes resting lightly on his stomach and sometimes plucking gently at his pebbled nipples. Soon, Jack had two fingers sunk deep into Jesse’s wet, sucking hole and Gabe and nibbling on his neck while murmuring sweet Spanish to him about how beautiful and strong he was, about how great a man he was becoming. Jesse quickly came undone but they didn't stop there, they had hours more to devote purely to him.

 

No matter what either of his boys were doing, Jesse was in heaven already and greatly looked forward to a whole night of being treated like a prince.


	2. D/S McReyes With trans!Jesse

Jesse, for the first time in a long time, was having a bad day. Ever since he entered his relationship with Gabe, everything started to look up- his confidence grew, he felt secure in a loving relationship, life in general seemed to be going his way. But today, he found himself sinking deep into his old negative headspace where he hates everything about himself and is unhappy with life. None of his usual tricks cheered him up, no amount of nice candles or fancy chocolates or fun tv shows could lift his mood.

 

Luckily for him, Gabe was there to help him, unlike last time. He knew just from being near Jesse that he was in a bad mood, and had an idea of what caused it. After watching him for a few minutes, seeing how Jesse tugged at his shirt and shifted restlessly on the couch while he tried to focus on his book, Gabe knew it was intense dysphoria like he experienced during the days before he got top surgery and started hormone therapy. It hurt his heart to see Jesse so distressed, and he knew he had to do everything in his power to make his precious boyfriend feel better.

 

Jesse closed his book almost as soon as Gabe sat down next to him, tossing it onto the coffee table in front of him before gracelessly flopping over to lay across Gabe’s lap with a heavy sigh. Gabe smiled faintly and ran his fingers through Jesse's hair, rubbing his back with his other hand.

 

“What's wrong, Jessito?” His voice was soft, tone concerned. 

 

Jesse just shook his head and curled up as tightly as he could, cuddling close. Gabe grabbed a nearby pillow and tucked it under Jesse's head, watching as he hugged it tightly and nuzzled his face into the soft fabric.

 

“Come on, baby boy, talk to me.”

 

Jesse made a sound that was half distressed but half pleased. Gabe knew he needed the passive validation of being referred to as a male, especially during times like this, despite how hard it was for him to accept it. He put a little more force behind his soothing rubbing on Jesse's back to turn it into a massage, slowly working away the tension in his stiff shoulders.

 

After a few minutes, Jesse visibly relaxed and uncurled from around the pillow but stayed seated on Gabe's lap. He picked at some loose threads in the pillow, keeping his eyes down as he talked.

 

“I don't…” He hesitated, looking for the words. He wanted to tell Gabe about this, but couldn't figure out how to explain it to someone who had never experienced it. “I don't feel right. I started feeling wrong a few days ago and tried to distance myself from the problem, but now I'm aware of the...the dissociation and it's so disorientating and terrible. Why was I born like this?” Jesse whispered the question as if he was talking to himself now, the words making Gabe freeze in concern. He hadn’t been this bad in years. “Why couldn't I just be happy how I was?”

 

Gabe sighed heavily and gently grasped Jesse's chin, turning his head to make him look at him.

 

“Jesse, you had no control over how you were born, and your displeasure is not your fault. You have no need to feel guilty about any of it.”

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Jesse's frown then nipped gently at his lips, alternating between kisses and nips until his frown disappeared. He smiled at his boyfriend, at his sweet little sub, and ran his fingers through his hair again before gently tugging him closer for a deeper kiss.

 

“I will spend all night convincing you that I love you just the way you are, that you're a gorgeous young man, if that's what you want or need.”

 

Jesse stayed quiet but looked at Gabe with wide eyes, struggling to deal with the myriad of emotions coursing through him. He was distressed and deeply unhappy, craving validation and sweet attention from Gabe, but terrified of receiving it. After a moment of silent deliberation, Jesse slowly nodded, telling his boyfriend, his  _ dom _ , exactly what he needed without any words. It was times like this that he truly valued the levels of trust and understanding between them. 

 

Gabe gave Jesse another sweet kiss before standing and scooping him up, carrying him to their bedroom. He continued a gentle rain of kisses all across Jesse's face as he walked before gently setting him on the bed and hovering over him with a soft smile.

 

“Just relax,  _ dulcito _ . Let me take care of you,” Gabe murmured softly as he slid his hands up Jesse's side under his shirt, slowly dragging the fabric up until he pulled it off completely.

 

Gabe tossed the shirt to the side carelessly and gave Jesse one more kiss before making a trail down his neck and across his chest. He paid special attention to the scars from his surgery, tracing them with light fingertips then his tongue. From there, he kissed down Jesse's stomach, scratching lightly as the faint trail of hair beneath his belly button that disappeared into his pants.

 

“Look at you. You look more handsome every day. I never think it's possible until I wake up and see you.”

 

Jesse flushed dark under the praise and squirmed restlessly, feeling anxious and having a hard time remaining still. He loved Gabe’s attention but still felt unworthy of it and too heated under his intense gaze and gentle touches.  He turned away and closed his eyes, unable to hold Gabe’s gaze.

 

“Can I take your pants off?”

 

Gabe was running his fingers lightly around the waistband of Jesse's jeans, the younger man huffing softly at the question. He wanted to tell him  _ ‘yes, please do’ _ but couldn't find the words. Jesse just whined, soft and high, and lifted his hips so his pants would be easier to pull off. Gabe took his signal, popped the button, and tugged the zipper down before slowly pulling his pants off. He stayed slow and gentle the entire time, giving Jesse every opportunity to stop him if he got uncomfortable. 

When Jesse's pants were gone, Gabe repeated the process with his underwear, waiting for permission before slowly pulling them off. He paused when he had Jesse naked and laid out before him, taking in the sight with a revenant expression. Jesse was so beautiful to him, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to express how much he loved him.

 

“You're beautiful, Jesse, truly. I love watching you grow more confident, more content with your body. You're so smart, so kind, so charismatic. I'm so happy you're becoming more comfortable with yourself.”

 

Gabe punctuated every few words with a kiss somewhere on Jesse's body, making sure he covered as much of the smooth skin as he could. Jesse was still wordless but let out soft sounds every now and then when Gabe kissed a sensitive area. He smiled at every sound and reached up one hand to hold one of Jesse's, lacing their fingers together as he mapped every dip and curve of Jesse's body with his mouth. The little sounds Jesse made and his squirming movements were so endearing to him, he was so glad he could make his little boy feel good.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby boy. Tell me what you need. I'll give you anything and everything.”

 

Kissing his way back up Jesse's body, Gabe hovered over him again, slotted between his legs with his face inches from Jesse's. Jesse finally opened his eyes to look up at Gabe, cheeks flushed and lips bit red and shiny. They looked at each other silently, one smiling and one overwhelmed but both happy. While Gabe could never convey how much he loved Jesse, Jesse could never convey how much he appreciated Gabe and everything he did for him. He knew he wasn't the most obedient or well-behaved sub sometimes, but Gabe stuck with him anyway and was always there to soothe all his worries away.

 

“Just you, papi,” Jesse finally whispered. “I only want you.”

 

Gabe’s smile grew as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Jesse's soft lips, warm hands slowly roaming across Jesse's flat abdomen. The kisses lead to whispered promises, gentle touches, and sweet reassurances, both verbal and physical, that sent Jesse's mood soaring until he felt like he was flying even though he was held tightly in Gabe's arms. Both men were so happy, so in love with each other, and it was more than Jesse could've ever hoped for. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Dom Damien With Original Trans Male Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This chapter is staying here, but as of 8/24/17 I am posting all other pieces with these two to a separate series. I've decided to make them a continuing pairing so they deserve their own section since Charlie is an oc very near and dear to my heart.

Damien took a liking to Charlie almost as soon as they met at the welcome-to-the-neighborhood barbecue Joseph threw when Charlie's family moved in down the street. Charlie was shy but excitable, awkward but endearing, and Damien knew immediately he had to have him. They chatted during the barbecue, Damien amused by Charlie's artistic prowess and extensive alien knowledge and Charlie seemingly easily swayed by Damien’s Victorian charm and gentlemanly personality. By the end of the barbecue, Charlie had been blushing for almost an hour, hiding his giggles behind a hand, and Damien had been murmuring honeyed compliments and subdued commands under the guise of simple requests to him all day. 

 

“Could you get me another drink, dearest?” Charlie wove through the crowd across the yard to refill Damien's cup.

 

“Tell me about yourself, darling.” Charlie went on for half an hour about his interests, sometimes prompted along by Damien nodding or raising an eyebrow or asking a question.

 

“Would you mind telling Joseph I would like to talk to him?” Charlie barely hesitated before walking over to the man he had only spoken a few words to, leading him to Damien and hanging back to let the men talk in peace.

 

“Come home with me tonight, little one.” Charlie flushed dark and his eyes went wide but he only thought for a moment before nodding in agreement and lightly taking hold of Damien's outstretched hand.

 

Their styles could not have differed more, and Charlie immediately felt intimidated as Damien led him to his house. Charlie had noticed the looking gothic manor when his family first pulled up their new house, and never in his wildest dreams would've imagined he'd spend his first night in the neighborhood here. He slowed down as they reached the steps leading up to the large front doors, gripping Damien's hand tightly to keep his own from shaking. His free hand balled up the long sleeve of his thin yellow sweater as he subconsciously tried to curl into himself while still standing. The reaction made Damien smile, reaching over with his own free hand to brush Charlie's curly hair out of his face.

 

“Darling, you have no need to feel afraid. I simply want to get to know you better, to know what really makes you tick.”

 

Charlie would be soothed by his words, but Damien’s tone was more suggestive than casual, and his blush returned with a vengeance. Still intimidated and unsure what to say, he mutely nodded and followed Damien into his house, jumping when the doors closed behind them with a resounding thud. Damien laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders, leading him to the sitting room with the fireplace already lit.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, dearest. I'll return shortly.”

 

As Charlie sat lightly on the elegant-looking couch, Damien disappeared through another doorway. The home didn't feel as ominous as he expected, it didn't seem like there were old spirits waiting to scare him. Slowly but surely, Charlie relaxed enough to lean back into the couch but still picked anxiously at the hem of his sweater sleeves. The room was warm but not uncomfortably so, much to his relief since he didn't want to take his sweater off and let Damien see what was underneath.

 

But as if he knew Charlie was thinking about him, Damien reappeared in a new outfit, looking more relaxed but still somehow formal. Charlie gave him a shy smile as he sat on the other side of the couch and extended a hand to him.

 

“Come here, sweet boy. I only bite if asked to.”

 

He smirked at Charlie's reaction, eyes going wide and face heating up but looking more intrigued than scared. He placed his hand lightly in Damien's and scooted closer until he was practically cuddled up to the older man. To Charlie’s surprise, he felt calm leaning against him, like he was safe and cared for.

 

Damien slowly ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, humming softly in attempt to get the boy to relax. Soon, Charlie was lazily curled up on Damien's lap, eyes closed and smiling as he reveled in the attention. He almost fell asleep until Damien spoke up.

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

Charlie nodded against Damien's chest, not wanting to look up. He loved the soft plushness, faintly wondering how his chest could be so soft when the rest of him seemed so thin.

 

“I want to treat you so sweetly, to give you all the love and affection you could ever want. You're such a lovely boy, I so enjoy having your company. All I ask in return is obedience and proper manners. Do you think you could manage that?”

 

Charlie blushed dark again at Damien’s words but stayed snuggled close to him, thinking for only a moment before answering. He didn't need to think very hard about following Damien’s requests. He was already spending the night with the man and he had just met him. There was a strange, almost hypnotic charm about him.

 

“Yes. I can do that.”

 

He peeked up at Damien from behind his messy curls, looking doe-eyed and eager to do whatever Damien asked.

 

“Hm, good boy. Come upstairs with me.”

 

Hopping off Damien’s lap, Charlie took his hand again as he lead him up to his bedroom. The room was large and ornately decorated, furnished with dark woods, thick curtains, plush rugs, and the largest four-poster bed Charlie had ever seen. Damien led him to the bed and gently pushed him back to lay in the middle.

 

“I wanted to tie you up the moment I saw you. Purple silk would look beautiful against your skin.”

 

Charlie couldn't help the high whimper that escaped, his whole body heating up at the thought. He hadn’t done anything sexual in a long time, but he was almost eager now to do something with Damien.

 

Damien grinned at his reaction but didn't say anything more, instead walking over to a wardrobe next to the bed. He rustled around in it for a minute before pulling out four lengths of rich purple silk that shined in the low light of the room. Charlie fidgeted in place as he watched Damien tie each piece to a corner of the bed before turning his attention to Charlie.

 

“You may stay clothed if you wish, but this will be much more fun if you let me undress you.”

 

As if already trained, Charlie sat up and raised his arms above his head for Damien to take his sweater off. He was still nervous about Damien seeing what was underneath his sweater, but he so badly wanted to be good for the man already.

 

Damien smiled at Charlie's quick decision and slowly pulled his sweater up and off. He paused momentarily when he saw Charlie's binder but didn't say anything about it, instead gently pushing him to lay back.

 

“Good boy. Lift your hips so I can get your pants off too.”

 

Charlie flushed and preened under the praise, raising up a little so Damien could pull his pants and underwear off too. He laid there naked except for his binder, plucking nervously at the sheets as he tried to gauge Damien's expression. Did he not like what he saw?

 

Instead of saying anything, Damien stood and undressed to the same level as Charlie, taking everything off except for his binder. Charlie's eyes widened as he grinned, pleasantly surprised that Damien was in the same boat as him.

 

“You're safe here, little one,” Damien murmured as he leaned over Charlie, faces inches apart. “I am not disappointed or put-off.”

 

Before Charlie could respond, Damien closed the small space between them and kissed Charlie ever so gently. Charlie melted into the bed and let out a high whimper as he kissed back. He was always a sucker for attention, and Damien was smothering him in it now. He decided then and there that he'd love to be Damien’s pet.

 

Cool fingers slipped under the edge of his binder, almost questioning as they tugged at the fabric. Damien sat back again to look over the younger boy curiously, wondering if he'd take his binder off. He hoped he would, he wanted to see Charlie's soft chest and play with his nipples.

 

Not one to disappoint, Charlie sat up again and carefully pulled his binder off, now completely naked. Damien's face lit up as he rocked forward to capture a little pink nipple in his mouth, cushioned by a little mound of fat that squished against his lips. Charlie squeaked in surprise but held him close, squirming in place as Damien played with his teeth and tongue.

 

Slowly, Damien pushed closer so Charlie had to lay back with Damien kneeling over him. He pulled away from Charlie's chest and grinned deviously at him, reaching to the side to grab one of the lengths of silk already tied to the bed. Charlie let out a faint whimper, feeling nervous but excited at the prospect of being restrained, and let Damien position his arm to easily tie the silk around his wrist. Damien kissed down his arm, across his chest, and up to his other wrist before tying that one in place too.

 

“If you're a good boy, I won't have to tie your legs down too. I hope I don't have to, I do love the way you squirm,” Damien whispered in his ear before lightly nipping at it.

 

Charlie shuddered at his words, pressing his legs together in attempt to create some friction. He could tell he was quite wet already, probably staining the sheets beneath him, and his little cock was swollen and peeking out excitedly. At his movement, Damien looked down and hummed softly, slowly pushing Charlie's legs apart to keep him from pleasuring himself.

 

All Charlie could do was lay there and watch with wide eyes as Damien slowly ran a finger through his slick, pausing just below his nub and trailing it back down to gently prod at his little hole. Charlie whined softly at the teasing and tried to push his hips closer to Damien's wandering finger in invitation, feeling hot and needy like never before. But he only got a low chuckle and the same light, exploring touches as before.

 

“Patience, sweet boy. I'll give you what you need eventually, just let me look at you…”

 

Damien trailed off into a whisper as he shuffled closer, leaving Charlie's legs apart with him between them as he spread the boy open with one hand and rubbed and poked with the other. Charlie couldn't help another whine, high and needy, as he squirmed beneath Damien's touches. They weren't enough; they were so teasing, Charlie barely felt them. But they were just enough to keep him excited and wet, definitely dripping onto the bed by now.

 

“Oh, little one, you're so receptive, so sensitive. I can't wait to taste you, to open you up with my fingers and tongue before I fuck you. You will look so beautiful.”

 

Charlie's entire body was flushed a light shade of red, embarrassed and turned on in equal parts at Damien’s promise. He never expected to hear something so dirty from the proper gentleman, but that just made his words more potent. Charlie writhed beneath Damien’s touch, begging for more in high whimpers and breathless moans until Damien finally lowered down and latched his mouth onto Charlie's pulsing little cock. He came almost immediately, crying out and tugging against his restraints as he squirmed beneath Damien's hold on his hips to keep him flat against the bed.

 

When his orgasm subsided and Damien sat up, he had a smirk on his shiny lips as he licked Charlie's slick off his face. His gently probing fingers returned, this time one sliding slowly into his wet hole with a soft squishing sound.

 

“Hm, listen to you, dearest. I’d say you're ready for me now. What do you think?”

 

Damien added a second finger as he finished his question, making Charlie gasp softly and tense up around them. He could only nod in agreement, eyes barely open and words a distant memory. He could barely think straight already, overcome with pleasure just from Damien’s fingers and mouth.

 

“Good boy. You had better find your voice again, because I am going to make you scream.”


	4. Dom Joseph With Cis Male Reader

You had thought a boat ride out into the bay on Joseph’s yacht would be a nice, relaxing getaway from your hectic daily lives. Amanda was old enough to look after herself, and Mary could look after her and Joseph's kids. You had plans to be out there all night, maybe even sleep on the boat since it had a bed. The only plans beyond that were relaxation and wine.

 

But Joseph surprised you. It was a very good surprise- unexpected but loved.

 

Too much wine had lead to sitting too close and admitting to emotions that shouldn't be felt since Joseph was a married man of god. It didn't stop you two from kissing, from groping at each other, from stumbling down to the bed below deck and stripping off your clothes as you went. It didn't stop you from letting him push you down onto the bed on your back, pinning your arms above you, and tying your hands to the headboard with his sweater.

 

Now nothing could stop him from opening you up with slick fingers, first one then two gently prying into your ass to get you ready. Your legs couldn't do much, spread apart with your knees framing his hips, so you could only writhe in place and moan softly as he explored. His fingers were talented, rendering you a gasping mess quickly, kicking against the bed uselessly as you tried to hold back from coming so soon.

 

“Aw, are you about to come already? Have you not been listening to my sermons? You are supposed to deny physical pleasures and practice self-control,” Joseph said with a smirk, sounding teasing and not affected by the situation at all.

 

His steady voice just turned you on more, the differences between your positions making the power imbalance even clearer. You couldn't say anything in response, just whining high and desperate as your cock twitched against your stomach, pre-cum dribbling out liberally. He still didn't touch you yet, with one hand on your thigh to keep your legs apart and the other busy working your hole open for him. You were almost desperate for any sort of friction, his fingers were nowhere near enough.

 

Throwing your head back with a frustrated sob, you canted your hips up towards him as much as you could in invitation, trying to get him to do more. You heard his smug laughter as his fingers slowed down, practically just resting in your ass now. You let out a pleading whine, immediately embarrassed by the sound but not trying to cover it up. Joseph had to know how needy you felt by now; it wasn't your fault that you were so sensitive.

 

“Use your words, baby. What do you need?”

 

Joseph practically whispered his question as he slowly curled his fingers within you, lightly scratching at your walls. You hissed and tensed up as an entirely new wave of sensation washed over you. Finding your voice enough to answer his question was tough.

 

“I need-” You were cut off with a sudden moan as Joseph twisted his fingers. He was enjoying this, making it difficult for you to talk. “Ah! I ne-ee-ed you, please!” 

 

You couldn't get out any more words, mouth hanging open and panting harshly as his probing fingers became more forceful. How had he made you so overwhelmed so fast?

 

“You have me, can't you tell? Can't you feel this?”

 

Joseph pushed another finger into you, now working you open with three. You groaned, equal parts frustrated and pleased. His fingers were felt very nice, but they still weren't enough. You knew this, he knew this, and still he teased you.

 

“Please! Please…” You trailed off into a drawn-out sound of pleasure as he spread his fingers apart within you. “I need your...your cock, please!”

 

You sounded like a child, whining and begging for something they might not get. The thought of not getting fucked was not one you wanted to even entertain, so you squirmed on his fingers and moaned loudly just to tempt him. You needed more, you  _ needed _ to be fucked. By Joseph specifically.

 

“Oh, you beg so beautifully. I suppose I can indulge you. Do you think you're ready?”

 

You nodded frantically before he pulled his fingers out, leaving you gaping and panting. Watching him undress was a beautiful sight, though he was taking too long for your liking. But soon he was crawling back onto the bed, hovering over you with another smirk. You looked up at him with glazed eyes, your lips parted and shiny. His eyes flicked down to your mouth for a moment before he sat back, kneeling between your legs again.

 

“Such a slut, already fucked-out and you haven't even gotten my cock yet. I can't wait to see what a mess you are when I'm done.”

 

Hearing such dirty things from the usually kind youth pastor had your whole body glowing red with embarrassed arousal, your cock twitching against your stomach again. You were drunk on wine and physical pleasure, basking in his attention and loving this new side to him. It felt so scandalous, almost wrong, but it also felt too good for you to want to stop.

 

As if hearing your thoughts, he shuffled forward and parted your legs a little more so the tip of his cock could nudge again at your ass, already slick and your hole still messy from the fingering he gave you. You whined anxiously, trying to wrap your legs around him to tug him closer, not wanting to wait any longer. With an indulgent grin, he grabbed hold of your hips and began to sink deep into you.

 

You let out a low groan, eyes closing and head falling back against the pillow as he pushed into you relentlessly. He didn't stop until he was fully seated and then still kept moving, grinding against you and letting out hushed moans of his own.

 

“Mm, your ass feels good, baby. Hope you're ready for me…”

 

Joseph pulled back slowly, as if still letting you get used to his cock spreading you open so nicely, so much wider than his fingers. You were about to thank him for letting you feel him, your mouth open to speak, but all that came out was a shout as he slammed back into you. He set a rapid pace, fucking into you quickly, the sounds of his hips slapping against your ass filling the room.

 

You were both letting out a long string of sounds, but yours were considerably louder and more forceful than his. Your sounds were fucked out of you, breath hitching every time he drove into you, his grip on your hips bruising. You could feel your cock rubbing against your stomach, bouncing in time with his thrusts, painfully neglected. Joseph was too focused to give you a hand with it, but you might not need it. The way he was pounding into you, the sounds you both made, the delicious friction deep inside, were all enough to already have you teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

 

Your moans turned to gasps as you tried to hold back, wanting his permission to come. You tried to ask, desperately searching the words, but all you managed to mumble out were sounds that vaguely seemed like “please” interspersed between groans and cries.

 

“You wanna come for me, baby? You close already?”

 

Joseph finally sounded affected, voice rough and winded as he fucked into you. He picked up his pace when you nodded, making you cry out and tug at your restraints. His sweater would be stretched to hell after this, but you didn't care at all. All you wanted was to come on his cock, and he seemed determined to make that happen.

 

He shifted his position, angled his hips differently, and soon he was rubbing right up against your most sensitive spots every time he slammed into you. Your cries were hoarse now, throat raw as you voiced your pleasure. You couldn't stay still but you couldn't move much either, writhing desperately under his grip. His sounds got deeper as his thrusts became erratic, grunting lowly each time he shoved into you. 

 

The sounds only made you feel hotter and after a particularly rough thrust, you went rigid and almost screamed as you came, coating your stomach in white and triggering his orgasm too. Joseph let out a strangled moan as he seated himself deeply in you and filled you up, hunched forward as he twitched and tried to catch his breath. You were both panting raggedly, you lying limp and Joseph barely staying upright above you.

 

After a moment, he slowly pulled out and flopped over next to you, patting around the nightstand for a box of tissues. He wiped himself off first then you before carelessly tossing the tissues off the bed and pressing close to you, draping an arm across your waist.

 

“Thank you for indulging me. You were very good,” he whispered in your ear.

 

All you could do was nod, already starting to drift off to sleep. He wore you out, and he felt so good cuddled up behind you, warm and solid. Slowly but surely, the boat rocked you both to sleep.


	5. Robert & Joseph

Joseph was an upstanding member of the community, and a popular man in the neighborhood. He was outgoing, friendly, considerate to all, and knew how to organize the best block parties and host the best barbecues. His work as a youth minister at the local church was never ending- he went in every day of the week and saw people at all hours of the day and night. He was a hardworking man but handled it all well, at least from what everyone else could see. But he had a secret for handling all the stress.

 

“Relax, baby. Forget about everything outside of this room, outside of you and me. It's just us here,” Robert crooned as he ran a hand through Joseph's hair, messing it up from its usual gelled perfection.

 

Joseph tilted his head into the touch and closed his eyes, shoulders relaxing slightly. He never let himself take a moment to relax except when he was with Robert like this. The other man just knew how to melt him into putty so easily. Slowly but surely all the tension left Joseph's body, allowing him to relax in his kneeling position in front of Robert.

 

“There we go, good boy. You've been working hard this week, haven't you? You need to relax, baby. Don't push yourself so hard.”

 

Joseph just nodded slowly, shuffling forward a bit to rest his head against Robert’s thigh. Robert let out a low chuckle and gently scratched at Joseph's head before tapping his shoulders, telling him to stand. Hand in hand, Robert lead him to the bedroom and laid him gently in the middle of his bed. He stood there for a moment, looking over Joseph in his brightly-colored polo, impeccable khaki pants, the perfect facade, so unlike the man he really was.

 

As Robert set to slowly undressing him, Joseph stayed still and quiet, only moving to help get his clothes off. When he was naked, Joseph stretched languidly, looking everything like a cat content to fall asleep where he was. He curled up after stretching, grabbing one of the pillows above him to curl around and nuzzle into, his eyes closed again. Robert tsk’d and crawled into bed behind Joseph, curling around him.

 

“You can nap later. Your mind is still racing, I can practically hear you thinking. We need to get you into a better headspace first,” Robert whispered as he ran his hands down Joseph’s side and chest.

 

Joseph slowly rolled over onto his back as Robert scooted out of the way, giving him space to stretch out again and lay splayed across the bed. Robert grinned, looking over all the exposed smooth skin appreciatively. When Joseph allowed himself to relax and be vulnerable, he looked absolutely beautiful, especially in the diffuse moonlight shining in through the window.

 

Robert shifted to hover over Joseph with his arms braced on either side of his head, leaning down to pepper soft kisses all over his face. Joseph hummed softly and returned a few of the kisses, but mostly laid still to enjoy it. Soon Robert began trailing the kisses down his body, nipping along his throat and sucking dark marks into his skin as he got lower so they wouldn't show above his shirt collar. He grazed his teeth lightly over Joseph's nipples but didn't spend too much time on them before kissing further down, following a winding path across his abdomen towards his slowly stiffening cock.

 

“Oh, good boy. Ready for me already.”

 

Joseph whined softly at Robert's words and squirmed, unable to stay still anymore under the heat of his gaze and kisses. Robert just held his hips firmly as he started to lick and kiss over his cock, getting it to full hardness before taking it into his mouth. Joseph's needy sounds only rose in pitch and volume as he reached down to tangle his fingers in Robert's messy hair, tugging at it and writhing beneath him until he came just a few minutes later with a sharp gasp and long moan. Robert continued to suckle gently after swallowing everything down until Joseph pushed him away, feeling too overstimulated.

 

With a grin, he crawled back up and pressed a firm kiss to Joseph's lips, dipping his tongue in past his teeth to slide against Joseph’s and share the taste of his come. Joseph let out a shaky breath and sucked on Robert's tongue until he pulled away, still smiling.

 

“You are such a good boy for me, so receptive and sweet. Lie back, baby. We aren't done yet.”

 

Joseph’s smile was shaky and his eyes were distant as he sunk back into the bed, already slipping into his more comfortable headspace where he easily allowed Robert to take care of him. Robert kissed his way back down Joseph's body, being unusually sweet and careful, before settling between his legs and lifting his thighs up to have better access to his hole. Joseph kept himself impeccably clean, especially when he knew he'd get to spend time with Robert like this, so Robert wasted no time before diving in and licking him soft and open.

 

When Robert had carefully worked in three slicked fingers to Joseph's now quite relaxed and dripping hole, he stood on his knees and ever so slowly pushed into him. Joseph moaned softly, kneading his hands against the bed and wrapping his legs around Robert's waist when he was fully seated. Robert made soft shushing sounds as he started to shallowly rock back and forth, running a hand along Joseph's abdomen to soothe him. Joseph gave himself up to Robert’s control so easily, eventually letting his legs relax so Robert had more freedom to pull farther out, making deeper, rougher thrusts that shook Joseph's very core and made him see stars when he came again. Robert didn't stop crooning sweet nothings to him the whole time, reassuring him that he was a good boy and he was so proud of all the work he got done that week.

 

By the time Robert finally filled Joseph up, the blonde had come two more times and was shaking in overstimulation. Robert carefully cleaned him up, then himself, before crawling into bed and curling around him again. He kept up his whispered string of praise as Joseph calmed down, slowly sinking into a more relaxed state as he dozed off. When he was sure Joseph was asleep, Robert tucked his forehead against the back of his neck and drifted off too, holding his good boy close.


	6. Damien & Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Damien being dommed in lingerie. I dig it.

Damien wasn’t one to dress up for Robert, tending to feel uncomfortable wearing lingerie since it accentuated his more feminine form, but sometimes he saw pieces he just had to wear. Robert wasn’t one to take his time when it came to sex, rarely being slow and gentle enough to really call it lovemaking. The two found a happy medium that let Damien feel loved without Robert feeling vulnerable, but sometimes it just wasn’t enough. So when Damien found a lacy little outfit during one of his more secretive internet searches, he knew what he had to do.

 

His plan to surprise Robert was carefully thought out for weeks. He poked at Robert’s interests with a few evasive questions, avoiding being direct so Robert wouldn’t get suspicious. When Damien was sure Robert was interested in seeing him all dressed up, he finally took the time to relax Robert with a nice dinner and movie on the couch before sneaking off to the bedroom to change. He had tried on the outfit before to make sure it fit and looked good on him so it didn’t take long for him to get back to the living room where he left Robert waiting on the couch.

 

When Damien walked back in and leaned against the doorway with a smirk, Robert froze in place and stared wide-eyed. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Damien looked, or that he dressed up just for him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and completely undeserving. Damien knew the look immediately, Robert’s slightly panicked and overwhelmed expression, so he walked over with a practiced sensual gait before perching lightly on his lap.

 

“Are you alright, dearest?” Damien’s tone was soft and sweet as he lightly traced his fingers across Robert’s cheek.

 

Robert could only swallow and stare at Damien still, his hands very hesitantly reaching up to rest on the cinched waist carefully formed by the lavender corset the man was wearing. Damien smiled at him the whole while, letting him take his time to explore with his hands and eyes. He couldn’t help but preen under the attention and Robert’s reaction, proud he could render his boyfriend speechless like this.

 

They sat together on the couch in silence as Robert ran his hands all over Damien’s skin and outfit, taking in the slightly curving corset and soft purple lace of his panties. They hugged his ass so beautifully, making Robert’s face heat up as he ran his hands lightly over the plush curve of Damien’s ass. He wasn’t usually one to get flustered easily, but seeing how much Damien wanted to make him happy just melted his heart.

 

“You look so beautiful,” he finally managed to whisper, eyes flicking up to catch Damien’s.

 

Damien was still smiling as he watched, pleased beyond words that Robert liked the outfit. He gently pushed Robert’s hands away before he stood and tugged him to stand too, walking backwards towards their bedroom so he could keep an eye on the slowly stumbling man.

 

“Thank you, Robert. I had hoped you would like it.”

 

Robert chuckled lowly and took a few wider steps to catch up with Damien, grabbing hold of his waist before falling onto the bed and rolling so Damien sat astride him while he laid back against the mattress. Perched above him like this, Robert swore Damien looked like an angel, backlit from the hallway light, pale skin almost glowing under the pastel purple of his outfit.

 

“I love it. I love you.”

 

Damien blushed lightly and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Robert’s lips, wondering if he would be gentler than usual tonight since he seemed to be in a soft mood. But before he could say “I love you” back, Robert rolled them over again so he hovered over Damien, grinning down at him.

 

Damien was breathless from the sudden movement and gasped for air when Robert ducked his head down to kiss and nip along his neck, sucking and biting marks into his skin that would bloom into beautiful bruises soon. With his hair fanned out around him, face flushed and neck darkening, Robert felt a surge of pride at turning the usually proper gentleman into such a perfect slutty picture so easily.

 

Robert was slow but meticulous, licking and nibbling across every inch of Damien’s skin as he worked his way down to his chest, burying his face into the plushness there before running his hands down the man’s sides as he sat up to survey his work.

  
Damien’s eyes were closed and his breathing came a bit faster than normal as the bruises began to appear. Robert couldn’t help but grin again as he hiked up Damien’s legs and began the process all over again up and down his thighs, just barely letting his breath ghost over the obviously wet crotch of his panties as he switched to the other leg. Damien’s frustrated huff was enough to make him chuckle again.

 

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t like what I’m doing?”

 

Robert’s tone was teasing as his nips got lighter until his teeth were barely grazing across Damien’s soft skin. To his credit, Damien didn’t pout. He just gently kicked at Robert and glared.

 

“You’re being so gentle tonight. I thought this would get you more worked up.”   
  
Robert paused and looked down at Damien with a raised eyebrow. The man below him rarely asked for rougher treatment since he was a hopeless romantic and prefered slower lovemaking, but Robert was more than happy to indulge this request. Breaking out of his momentary surprise, Robert lowered Damien’s legs before stepping off the bed to stand a few steps away.

 

“Come undress me then and we can get to it, my dear boy.”

 

Now it was Damien’s turn to grin as he slid off the bed to quickly push Robert’s jacket and shirt off before kneeling in front of him and taking his time to undo his belt and pants. Robert watched with an intense gaze as Damien tossed his belt aside and very slowly pulled his pants down. He was greeted with tented boxers which made him almost giggle as he leaned forward to nuzzle his face against the bulge, humming happily at how excited Robert was.

 

Robert reached down to run a hand through Damien’s long soft hair before grabbing a handfull near the base of his skull and tugging his head back so they could make eye contact.

 

“You’re going to let me fuck your face until I come down your throat. If you do a good enough job and swallow it all, I’ll eat you out afterwards. Sound good?”

 

Damien shuddered at Robert’s tone, sounding so rough and demanding. His eyes slid closed as he nodded, trying to tug his head forward again so he could get to work sucking Robert’s cock. It was one of his favorite things to do when they played; he got so eager and sloppy and loved when he got to swallow Robert’s come.

 

“Yes, sir” Damien whispered hoarsely, subconsciously bucking his hips and whimpering faintly as the lace rubbed against his sensitive little dick that poked out swollen and excited.

 

Robert smirked at his answer, watching Damien squirm in place for a moment longer before letting go of his hair so he could get to work. Damien surged forward almost instantly and tugged Robert’s underwear down quickly, getting his mouth on him in record time. Robert groaned and rested his hands on Damien’s head, just holding on for now as Damien got ready to deepthroat him. If he was this eager already, Robert knew he would be in for a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come give me more reasons to write filth on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
